


Kisses Reworked

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: About a year ago I post a fic called kisses for Thorbruce week, as one of my first works on archive and in this fandom. Since then I have gone back and reread it several times, and noticed that it was something. So I decided to update and expand on this workOriginal Summary:5 times Thor kissed Bruce on the hand and 1 time Bruce kissed Thor on the lips





	Kisses Reworked

1

Thor looked over at Banner. The man he had gotten to know over the course of the year. He knew his story, or at least part of it. Why he was running. Why he could never go home. It hurt Thor to think that someone could hurt this man so much. Bruce deserved some happiness in his life, and maybe Thor could provide it. 

The two were having dinner when Thor said bluntly. “Bruce, I wish to court you, if you’d have me.”

Bruce froze, and almost choked on his food. Thor wanted to court  _ him.  _ That was insane. “O-of course,” He finally stuttered out.

Thor grinned at the man across from him, then got up and went across to the table to Bruce, taking the scientist hand in his own. “Thank you,” He whispered, as he placed a gentle kiss to Bruce’s knuckles. 

Bruce blushed and nodded at Thor.

2

Thor smiled at Bruce as the man stared up at the sky. They had always loved  star gazing together, so Bruce hadn’t thought anything of it when Thor suggested they do it again that night. He loved Bruce more than  anything and was ready to spend his life with him. 

“Bruce,” Thor said softly, getting the scientist attention. “These past three years have been some of the best in my life, and I can’t wait to spend more with you,” He said, before getting on one knee, as Bruce let out a soft gasp. “Robert Bruce Banner, will you marry me.”

Bruce nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Part of him couldn’t believe it, that Thor wanted to marry him, but he knew how much Thor loved  him. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”

Thor gently took Bruce’s hand, sliding the  ring  onto his finger, as the emerald heart stood out against the night sky. “Beautiful,” He whispered, as he kissed Bruce’s knuckles.

3

Asgard was safe, but at what cost? Loki was dead. Bruce had been really  close with them, and it hurt, know that someone he had come to think of as a friend, maybe even his best friend, was gone. Bruce walked alongside Thor in silence to the ruins of the Bifrost, they’d be using dark magic to send Bruce home, they both knew it was goodbye. Shortly before they reached their destination Thor turned to  him and grasped his hand. 

“Bruce, will you stay with me, please,” Thor asked, pleading.

It broke Bruce’s heart to see him like this, but he couldn’t stay. “Thor, I wish I could, but it’s not a good time right now, your dad doesn’t approve of us, and then Loki...” He said, trailing off. He knew Thor needed him now more than ever , but also that he couldn’t stay. 

Thor nodded, he knew Bruce had his own life, his own responsibilities. “I understand, then I guess this is farewell,” He said, before kissing Bruce’s knuckles. “I’ll visit soon, I promise.”

“You better,” Bruce replied, though he knew it probably wasn’t true.

4

Loki was back.  Sure he had just tried to take over the world, but he was alive, and that was what mattered. Sadly, he was in chains and on his way back to  Asgard with Thor.

“Farewell, my friends,” Thor said to the Avengers, before turning to Bruce. “Will you be accompanying me back to  Asgard , beloved?” He asked, Bruce, wanting to spend more time with his fiancé.

Bruce blushed at the use of such an intimate nickname in public. “Accompanying you for how long?” He asked, probably knowing what Thor was thinking. 

“I was hoping you would stay,” Thor whispered, silently pleading Bruce to come this time. 

“I can’t,” Bruce whispered back, looking up at Thor. “Aside from your dad hating me, I have to protect Earth now too.”

Thor nodded. He hoped a day would come when he and Bruce wouldn’t be too busy for each other, but for now, it would  stolen kisses, and lonely nights wishing for more. “I suppose,” He finally said. “In that case, farewell to you as well, my love,” Thor said as he grabbed Bruce’s hand, and kissed his knuckles. 

5

During the invasion of the Dark Elves, Bruce had been with Frigga when they attacked. He ended up taking a knife meant for her and hulking out. Hulk took care of the remaining Dark Elves, before finally coming back to Banner. After Bruce recovered from the hulk out, he and Thor met with Odin.

“Bruce Banner, as a reward for saving my wife’s life, I give you my eldest son’s hand in  marriage," Odin proclaimed. 

Bruce couldn’t believe his ears; he and Thor could finally get married. He turned to Thor, a huge grin on face. Thor was grinning back at him, and picked him up, spinning the smaller man around. He started to pull Bruce in for a kiss, but Odin cleared his throat. Thor gently set him  down and decided to kiss his knuckles instead. 

+1

After the witch messed with their minds, the team flew to Clint’s farm house in silence. Thor thought on what she had shown him, watching Bruce as he sat in the corner, wrapped in Thor’s cape. When they arrived, Thor had come to a decision on what he had to do. 

“I have to go, but I’ll return soon,” Thor said, mainly reassuring Bruce. “Farewell, husband,” He said taking  Bruce’s hand and kissing it, he loved that he could call Bruce that now, his husband.

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head, before putting his arms around Thor’s neck. “I get that  Asgard has some weird PDA rules, but we’re on Earth, and married now, so I think we can do this,” He said, before getting on his toes and kissing Thor. There was a whistle from behind him, probably Tony or Natasha, but Bruce didn’t care. He was kissing his husband, and that was what mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
